


Of Librarians and Murderers

by ghost_boy_the_space_lord



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demisexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, eventual sassy adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_boy_the_space_lord/pseuds/ghost_boy_the_space_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'Lots' is a subjective and indefinite value. It is only ten A. M., and you are only the twelfth member to have checked out something today. So no, not 'lots'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Library Card

Henry P. Lottson's Public Library was a favorite of Doctor Hannibal Lecter's to frequent. The building was by no means as grand and spacious as the Baltimore City Library, though neither was it too cramped. The Doctor enjoyed its quaint view of a nearby park, as well as its endless shelves that seemed impossible to be able to fit in the library. 

He had never had a bad experience there, and all of the staff kept to their own but were never rude. Until today. The Doctor stood last in a line of eleven disgruntled people. He had never been on a name basis with any of the staff, but he could tell that whoever was working the checkout counter was new. Though he showed no hint of agitation himself, he had thought up several rather bookish ways to kill the young checkout man. He did not plan on any of those fantasies to come to fruition, until he finally got checked out himself. 

"Library card." 

The man said brusquely.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, but he obliged, offering a saving grace for the man.

"Of course. Lots of people coming in today, yes?"

The librarian took his card quickly. 

" 'Lots' is a subjective and indefinite value. It is only ten A. M., and you are only the twelfth member to have checked out something today. So no, not 'lots'." 

The Doctor set his jaw firm, eyes narrowed in a dangerous glint of humor and annoyance. 

"Then I will have to come in another date, at a later time, and see if your answer has changed."

The young man stared at him blankly for a moment.

"This is due the 10th of September."

He told him as he tucked the receipt between the front cover and first page of a well worn poetry book.

"Thank you...Adam." The Doctor said when he caught sight of the man's name tag.

"You're welcome." Adam said, then turned away, effectively ending all communication with the patron.


	2. That's Not A Good Book

Doctor Lecter strode through the doors of the library quietly, book to return in hand. His last appointment had taken longer than expected, so he only had 30 minutes to return his book and check out another. 

After carefully dropping the book into the drop box, the Doctor went to the Non-Fiction section of the library, quickly finding the Astronomy subsection. 

"That's not a good book." 

The Doctor turned to his side to face the man who had checked him out last visit. 

"Why not?" He inquired, tilting his head.

"It is a common misconception that the older a work; the more accurate. But when it comes to Astronomy, or any science, modern technologies more accurately relay information that older scholars did. I would recommend..." Adam trailed off as he searched for a better book. 

The Doctor watched slim, delicate fingers run across spines of new and old books. Adam's face was partially scrunched in concentration on his search, and his tongue poked out between his lips ever so slightly. 

"...This one." Adam said as he handed the man a large gloss covered paper back. 

The Doctor regarded Adam for a moment before bowing his head in thanks. 

"Thank you, Adam." He told the young man. He then stuck out his hand. "Doctor Hannibal Lecter." 

Adam looked at the outstretched hand with a blank face. 

"The library is about to close." He said, and began walking to the check out counter.

Hannibal glared at his back as he followed. 

.

"There have been lots of people here today." Adam said by way of greeting as Hannibal came into the Library ten minutes before closing on the following Friday.

Hannibal held his gloved hands by his sides. 

"Oh? I thought 'lots' was an indefinite number?"

"It is. But I feel it is the most acceptable substitute for the actual number."

Adam suddenly left the counter and disappeared into a staff room. 

Hannibal stared in confusion, but reached his hand in the pocket of his trousers and felt the tightly wound coil of wire with gloved fingers. 

His last victim's meat had an odd taste to it, and he believed Adam would be a well deserved fill in.

He was thrown for a loop, however, when Adam bustled out of the staff room with arms full of books.

"If you are still interested in astronomy and want to understand more than the general overview the book you checked out last time provides, then I would suggest these."

Adam began explaining each book, there must have been fifteen or more.

"And this one is all about what happens to the matter of stars once they are dispelled from their forms."

Adam looked expectantly to Hannibal, but the doctor was at a loss for what to do.

He stared at the young librarian for a moment before slowly taking his gloves off, making his decision as he reached into his pocket.


End file.
